


Big brother program

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Varian & andrew [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Needing more allies since Cassandra turned evil, Rapunzel had thr "good" idea of having Andrew and the Separatists insist in the new Corona program. Big brother.An program where bad guys were paired up with people to mentor, to help them turn good.Unfortunately Andrew is paired up with Varian.Can there be somthing good that comes out of this, or will it blow up in Rapunzel's face?
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Varian & andrew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

"Rapunzel I dont know if this is an good idea". Varisn stated uneasy as he followed the princess towards the prison. "I mean hes Andrew I know the guy long enough almost an year, to know that hes bad news".

"But that's exactly why this is an gr4at idea, you know him. You two have history. Granite trying to take over Corona and erasing my parents memories history. But history none the less".

Rapunzel stopped when she noticed Varian no longer following her, her eyes softening when she noticed Varian looking down an hand rubbing his neck. Which he did when he was nervous.

"Varian". Rapunzel approached her friend touching his shoulders. "What you did, the problems you caused is over. I have forgive you. The kingdom has. But with Cassandra at large, we need as much help as we can get. And if anyone can help Andrew turn his life around. Its you".

Varisn took an deep breath. 

"I'll try my best". 

"Oh thank you!". Rapunzel hugged her friend before tugging him towards the prison. 

This couldn't go anywhere but bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"You got to be joking".

"I told you he wouldnt go for it". Varisn muttered as Rapunzel approached the prison cell.

"Look Cassandra has turned evil, shes got an stone called the Moonstone. 

"And we care about this why?".

"You SHOULD care….". Rapunzel stated trying to not lose her temper. "Because you weren't exactly on Cassandra's good side. You know breaking up with her and all that". Rapunzel smirked. "What makes you think she wouldnt come after you?".

Opening his mouth to protest an irritated look crossed the males face shoulders slouching, he rolled his eyes as the princess smirked. 

"Finnnnne. But I am ONLY doing this to save my own skin. Now whose the brat I will be mentoring".

"Your looking at him".

"That tratior!" Andrew stated angrily grabbing the bars, "he turned his back on us! Hes the reason were in here in the first place

"Hey!". Varian snapped moving forward. "I told you I didnt want to hurt anyone!, you promised me we wouldn't hurt anyone!".

"Varian calm down". Rapunzel touched her friends shoulder. 

Varian took an couple deep breaths tears prickling at his eyes, he leaned against the cell opposite to andrews.

"M'orry". He mumbled. "Its just…I know in a way we both used each other, I needed their help to free my dad. Ans they wanted to take over Corona. I just thought at least a little bit that I might have actually mattered to them. That our time together wasent an total waste".

Andrew stiffend at the words features locked of emotion, he was good at that. While he wouldnt admit it he had grown accustomed to the Alchemist. Even though they had been using him for their own plot. The Teenager was abit. Endearing. Not that he would admit it.

"Varian I didnt know". Rapunzel touched his shoulders. 

"Its ok princess you know how I am about letting my feelings show". Varian forced an smile. "You were just trying to do what's best for Corona".

"Where do I sign?".

Rapunzel and Varian jerked their heads towards Andrew who had his arms crossed not meeting their gazd.

"This program what do I have to sign?".

Exchanging glances Rapunzel walked over to the prisoner taking out an form, handing Andrew an pen and paper the older Male snatched it up, signing it before pushing it back into the princess's hands.

"There".

"Uh thanks? Why did you".

"Dont think to much about it princess". Andrew sat on his bed hands behind his head. "I'm doing it to save my own skin. I am not dumb enough to cross Cassandra when shes got all her freaking powers. I am not that stupid".

"I guess we should go then come on Varian". Rapunzel gazed at Andrew one last time confusion on her features. 

Varian's gaze never left Andrew trying to process what just happened and how he got roped into this. They had history, that much eas true. Andrew had even comforted him an few times when he had an bsd dream while locked up about his dad.

But that was then. This was now.

He had technically betrayed his own group, having been accepted as an Separatist, he was good. Andrew wss bad.

Varian didnt know how this would work out, but he would be the first to admit he was afraid of Andrew. 

Taking an deep breath Varian followed Rapunzel out of the jail cell.

Not missing the feel of eyes on his back.


End file.
